


Just Another Year at Hogwarts

by Calm_Fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Josie and Penelope are obviously Slytherins, Lizzie and Hope are Gryffindor Professors, Penelope was cursed as a child, Post the Great Wizarding War, Teacher/Student, There is a mysterious link between Josie and Penelope from their childhood, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_Fire/pseuds/Calm_Fire
Summary: A few years after graduating, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman take up temporary assistant teaching positions at Hogwarts as Rubeus Hagrid and Professor McGonnagal move to retire. Hope Mikaelson has taken up the cursed mantle of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Headmaster Alaric Saltzman is tired of his three dumbass daughters.A dark group of death eaters, the Priori, target seventh year student, Penelope Park.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hogwarts AUs. Also, I love how like 80% of the AUs are about the Triwizard tournament. 
> 
> Everything I wrote is based off of my own thinking. If any of it seems similar to another work, it is purely coincidental and I absolutely support recognizing those writers.

“Alaric, you can’t seriously be entertaining the idea of hosting the Triwizard Tournament NOW?” Emma admonished.

“If not now, then when, Emma?”

“I don’t know, maybe when the most wizarding deaths in ages isn’t so fresh in our minds.” Her tone wasn’t deadly. It was almost defeated.

Alaric took her gently by the shoulders. 

“Emma, something like that isn’t easy to recover from. It’s been a few years now and it’s the first time Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have shown any interest in participating. They passed their opportunity to host the last two cups so they were both cancelled by default. It seems important to have Hogwarts be the first. The one that endured the most creating an event worth cheering for. Sounds like a good way to overcome the terrors and grief associated with our past.”

“It’s not just that, Ric, and you know it. She will more than likely be targeted this year. Her parents were some of the most loyal purebloods during Voldemort’s reign. If the rumors are true,” Emma looked behind her to confirm their privacy, “there is a dangerous link between her powers and Voldemort.”

“Emma...the Order will be here. Josie, Lizzie, and Hope are studying to be professors under some of the greatest witches and wizards that have ever taught at Hogwarts. Their presence will act as an additional defense to any funny business that may be put on by the Priori Death Eaters.”

“I just don’t like how they’ve been acting up recently. That’s 3 deaths in the last month alone, Ric. They’re searching for her and it looks like they want a sacrifice. Please tell me you will be forbidding her from participating in the tournament.”

Alaric was conflicted. 

“We will make every effort to prevent her from harm.”

Emma seemed to be satisfied with that. If she heard the hint of a lie in Alaric’s words, she ignored it.

In the Hagrid’s old hut near the Forbidden Forest, Josie was getting an orientation on where she’d be staying for the year. Hagrid was in the middle of moving his belongings to a large wooden cart out front by the fire pit and, from the looks of it, would probably be taking the rest of the year to complete the task. Josie would be staying in the new standalone, guest hut, closer to the hippogriffs and a solid few hundred yards away from Hagrid. He appreciated company, but understood the need for privacy. 

Hagrid and Josie got along extremely well while she attended school. She was one of the first Slytherins to change his mind about all of them being somewhat evil. It had to do with her first Care of Magical Creatures class during her third year. Some high profile visitors from the Ministry of Magic just happened to be visiting at the same time that year. As they were making their way around the grounds, they were invited by Alaric to observe a class with the groundskeeper. They went into his hut for a bit of tea while the the third years finished cleaning the hippogriff pens. As they were wrapping up a delightful conversation outside of the hut, few of them realized that necklaces, jewelry, and even a family heirloom had been nicked. 

Due to their location and the introduction of their new host, Hagrid was the closest person to blame. 

As one of the brightest witches of her year group and as someone that was more than done with the snooty inspection her family had to undergo during the Ministry’s ‘visit,’ Josie quietly remarked, “if you were any bit observant of things that actually mattered, instead of just trying to find guilt where it doesn’t exist, you would notice that there’s a niffler den with about a family of three by that oak tree right next to you.”

Suffice to say, Hagrid had been impressed that she noticed that new niffler den that he had never seen before that day. Every day she had class with him, he would bring in the brunette Saltzman and occasionally her twin and partner in crane, Lizzie and Hope, in for some tea while they gushed over adorable creatures. Lizzie and Hope weren’t always so sure about the two’s definition of ‘adorable.’ Often times, the creatures seemed downright terrifying. On those days, they would skip out and argue on their way back to the castle. 

Josie found it to be a nice reprieve from all of their bickering.

Smiling fondly on the memory, Josie found herself nodding at Hagrid’s directions on where to acquire drinking water and how to run the bath in the new hut.

After a while, Josie had finished settling down in her quarters and decided to make a visit to her sister, who she could feel getting more and more irritated by the minute. Somewhat worried, she opened the heavy wooden door to reveal an amused Hope and a feather-covered Lizzie with the most indignant look on her face.

“This is. Not. Funny. Hope. Mikaelson.”

“I’m not—I’m not laughing at you—-I promise,” Hope tried to stifle her laugh in between her words to no avail.  
“What did I say about overpacking, Lizzie? You were basically asking for your thousand count, Egyptian cotton, down feather pillows to explode at you upon opening your trunk.”

“I packed for the both of us, if you need me to jog your memory. I guess someone’s just going to have to do without my extremely comfy pillows to sleep on tonight. I heard the couch in the Gryffindor common room isn’t so bad.”

Hope’s face blanched. She and Lizzie were supposed to be sharing Griffyndor’s extra room in the Professor’s Tower during their stay here. “You can’t be serious, Lizzie. Don’t make me relive puberty all over again. I won’t be able to survive it.”

“Well you should’ve thought about that before you made me pack for you AND had the audacity to laugh at my predicament.”

Josie decided to interrupt, “Okay, guys, we get it. You’re an old, bickering, married couple. Let’s just get down to the Great Hall before we miss the first dinner of the year.” Josie’s smile turned into confusion when she saw a flash of guilt cross both of the girls’ faces. She would have to remember to ask about that later. Tonight was a big deal. The reason the Saltzman twins and Hope Mikaelson were even invited to Hogwarts this year. Penelope Park and the Triwizard tournament.


	2. Charlie’s Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie spots Penelope for the first time.
> 
> An inside look at the trio’s responsibilities as Alaric heads the operation from afar.
> 
> A mysterious connection between Josie and Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all of the kudos! The response from the AO3 community has been really welcoming. This fic has been a lot easier to write than my other one. I think it’s primarily because the character relationships are easier to build when everyone is older.
> 
> Leave a comment if you can! I love seeing everyone’s interpretations.

The trio laughed as they rushed to make it to the great hall on time for dinner. They were recounting pranks and retelling stories about all of the drama that occurred in these very halls during their school years at Hogwarts just 5 years prior.

The moment the large, mahogany doors opened, Josie felt waves of calm and nostalgia hit her as she took in the soft glow of the floating candles and the smell of incredible food.

They all instinctually moved to sit with their respective houses, but that wouldn’t be the case today. 

The three witches would be sitting at the subsection set aside specifically for professors, flanking either side of the headmaster.

Hope, Lizzie, and Josie took up their seats with a bit of apprehension. Their purpose here was not lost on them, even amongst the excitement of having returned to school. Hagrid gave Josie two excited thumbs up, to which Josie returned in kind with her own thumbs and a smile. Lizzie watched the exchange and shook her head at how dorky those two could be sometimes.

As they sat down, a girl with shoulder length hair, soft curls, and striking green eyes was beginning to make her way through the great hall. As she neared, Josie couldn’t help but notice her intensity. She had her shoulders rolled back, one hand in her trouser pocket, and her chin slightly downward while sharp, lively eyes, framed in kohl eyeliner, looked up and around as though she gave off the vibe of constant challenge. 

Maybe that’s why her record had so many instances of ‘issues with authority.’

Her eyes showcased pain. That much was clear. The only thing that seemed to contradict that was a small smirk that rested on her lips. The conflict made her appear more accessible...more human. Penelope’s wardrobe matched the green and silver of the rest of her house. The only difference was that instead of the standard cloak, she dawned a cape slung over a single shoulder. Josie could make out the edges of a tattoo on her neck. 

With her, she had a boy with his own cropped, messy, curly hair. He had lively eyes that seemed lost in a story that he was telling, hands gesturing to nowhere in particular. It was oddly fitting how his upbeat energy seemed to create a contrast with the intensity of the Park girl.

She took her seat at the end of the slytherin table and the boy Hope helpfully identified as Landon Kirby followed suit.

The two newest teaching assistants and newest professor locked eyes with each other, an almost imperceptible nod shared between them.

Months Prior

“Lizzie, your task will be to run interference with the different school competition leads. Each school gets to design one of three events for the champions to compete in.” Lizzie was visibly bouncing in her seat and clapped with excitement. Hope smiled and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Alaric paused before his next words, “With your...expertise at these things, it seemed to be the best option to make you Hogwarts’ gamemaker. If you can help it, ensure that the events don’t isolate the champions without at least one of you being able to provide oversight from behind the scenes at all times.”

Alaric turned to Hope who sat between the Saltzman twins. “Hope, your task will be to gain Penelope’s trust. Get her to look to you as a mentor. Train her for the competition. You’re one of the strongest magic users we have in the Order. Use your close age and similar background to your advantage. Penelope’s had a target painted on her since birth. Her parents used her to gain favor with the dark lord, the extent of which we are still researching.” Alaric gave a short glance to Josie before turning back to Hope. “Your position as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor should work in your favor.”

Finally, Alaric turned to Josie. “Lastly, Josie. Your job will be to provide coverage from afar. Stay aloof, but keep Penelope close enough to protect her. Help Hope and Lizzie cover down in whatever areas they need assistance in, but...remember...keep a low profile.”

Josie made a face. She wasn’t very happy about being so hands off during her first mission with the Order. She was a trained auror and a damn good one. Gone were the days that Josie took a backseat to anything.

Alaric sensed his daughter’s argument coming and tried to diffuse it, “You’re the nuclear option in case the worse case event happens. Got it?”

He looked to the other two, silently asking for a private word with Josie.

“Dad, is this because of what happened in Berlin? That was a mistake that I won’t make again.” Josie was resolute. The trio had been off protecting a teenage girl from an at-large Priori death eater. Unfortunately, the Priori bitch, Catherine Lestrange, had been masquerading as a local college student, Cat, and Josie had been casually seeing her during their time guarding the young teen in Berlin. It gave Cat the in to kidnap the teenager they were protecting. Obviously, this got under Josie’s skin.

They found Cat in the middle of the Freie University library, the tall ceiling causing Cat’s voice to echo.

“You didn’t catch feelings, did you, Jo?” Cat taunted. Josie’s ears were colored with embarrassment. 

Josie didn’t have the words to respond.

“What, Cat got your tongue?” The bitch laughed even more while the teenage girl in her arms. Lizzie launched from second floor to disarm Cat’s wand arm before Hope flew in on a broom to grab the teenage girl in all the commotion. 

Josie couldn’t hear anything with the blood rushing in her ears. Before she knew it, she had Cat’s collar in her hand and was siphoning magic with no restraint, a fireball building in her opposite hand.

Josie flashed back to the present, finally remembering to participate in the conversation with her father.

“I know, sweetheart. You’ve grown a lot since Berlin and the most important part of all that was that you were able to walk away. I’m so proud of you for that. However, that’s not what I’m concerned about.” Alaric’s eyes dropped to Josie’s right wrist. On it was an intricate tattoo of the Gemini imprinted on a black rose. Thorns and vines wrapped around Josie’s wrist and forearm with no particular pattern.

“Josie, there’s a little more to our family’s curse than you may be aware of.”

“What else is there, Dad? I thought you and Mom cured us years ago. Lizzie and I are already 23.”

“It wasn’t exactly us that cured you. You’re right in that we found a way to get rid of the twin showdown that would have required one of you to absorb the powers of the other, but we never told you how we did it.”

Josie stayed quiet so her father could continue his explanation.

“I’d rather show you than tell you, but the only way to do that is at Hogwarts with Dumbledore’s pensieve. For now, all I want is for you to stay as far away from Penelope as possible. It’s for both your good and hers. You two are tied in a way that even I’m still in the dark about, but just know that she was the key to curing you and your sister. Your sister didn’t bare any marks after the ceremony when you were 5, but for whatever reason, you got that.” Alaric pointed to Josie’s wrist. “Your lives have been intertwined since Penelope’s birth and it’s her magic that courses through your mark.”

“Dad, why have you waited to tell me this till now? I have so many questions.”

“It wasn’t really relevant until a few recent discoveries, sweetheart. I’m sorry for bringing it up all of a sudden, but when we get to Hogwarts, I’ll explain to you as much as I can. Just, please promise me that you won’t draw attention to yourself and keep a low profile with her.”

“...okay, Dad. I understand.”

“Good, thank you. Here are copies of Penelope’s record and everything we have on her. Share it with the girls and figure out a plan. The wizarding world is relying on you all.”

With that, Josie was left alone with her thoughts about this mysterious girl.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric lays down the rules for the cup and Josie and Penelope meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it’s been so long since the last update. I was on another work trip so there were a few delays. Also, I changed my name from I_acquiesce so please don’t report this as plagiarism! It’s still me, just under a different name. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! This is an extremely slow burn due to the all of the world building and relationship building. My goal is to get you to care about everyone’s conflicting motivations, enough to be just as torn as the characters. Don’t worry though, it most definitely is a posie fic

Alaric’s voice boomed through the great hall, “Attention everyone, silence. Go ahead and take your seats.”

All the students finished up with their food and conversation to listen to the headmaster. 

Alaric pointed to a pillar of rock in the center of the dining room. “This year is a particularly special year. It’s the first year since the great wizarding war that all three wizarding schools, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons Academy, and Hogwarts, will be participating in the Triwizard Cup.”

Whispers broke out at nearly every table while all professors kept on stoney faces, their eyes on their headmaster.

“Before you is the Goblet of Fire. For those of you that have kept up with your History of Magic readings, you’ll know that this goblet will take every name offered to it in order to select a champion from each school for this grueling and often deadly competition.” Alaric’s face and tone were just as serious as the words he was using.

Silence set over the students like a blanket. The death of Cedric Diggory was still fresh from the days that Harry Potter attended Hogwarts. Historically, something deadly or dangerous almost always occurred during the tournament.

Alaric continued, “This year, champion selection will be opened to all Hogwarts witches and wizards over the age of 16. Now, do not take this challenge lightly. The Triwizard tournament tests not only the magical skill of a champion, but also their mettle. I warn you, do not enter the competition if you are the faint of heart. The tournament knows no bounds in its effort to recognize the strongest of us all.” Alaric shot a look at Penelope. 

“Pen, dude, Dr. Saltz is looking straight at you,” Landon whispered.

Penelope turned to her friend confused before focusing back on the headmaster. That couldn’t be right, he was just addressing the whole hall.

“As incentive for winning the tournament, the winner will receive an opportunity to shadow an auror with the magical defense task force and this magical artifact, found amongst the possessions of the old, grand wandmaker, Ollivander.” Penelope couldn’t make out the details, but from afar, she could tell that the item was a curved dagger with an ornate handle and a single emerald on its guard.

“His surviving family has decided to donate it to the tournament due to a note he left with them after his passing, urging them that it was time. Wizards and witches have tried to crack its purpose for the last few decades to no avail. The Ministry has noted its high output of magical energy and terrible nightmares that it gives to the one that holds it in their possession. The only other thing Ollivander said in his letter to his family was that the dagger was waiting for its rightful heir.”

Penelope found that Landon was right. Dr. Saltzman was looking straight at her, but as soon as she caught his eyes, he turned away. Penelope felt a strong pull from the emerald dagger, her fingers twitching as if to get a grasp on its handle. For a moment, the whispers of the Great Hall fell always and a rushing noise began to crescendo in her ears as her eyes tunneled on the dagger. Penelope could only feel a warmth envelop her. Landon places a hand on her shoulder out of concern and, just like that, she snapped back to reality.

“That being said, I will personally be keeping the dagger under protection. What we do know is that the dagger itself has no specific allegiance to dark or light magic, but as we continue our research on the artifact here at Hogwarts, we will continue to make the information known to the chosen champions. The choosing ceremony will be held exactly two weeks from today.”

“So Pen, what do you think? Hasn’t this been what you wanted all your time here at Hogwarts? A chance to get a job as an auror...man, isn’t that something.”

“Landon, that’s not exactly what Dr. Saltz said,” Penelope chuckled. “He just said that we would get a chance to shadow an auror.” 

“Yeah, but Pen, that’s your in! The money your parents left behind is getting thin...I know you’ve been having trouble, especially since you took me and Raf in.” Landon’s voice got somber and he shifted his eyes to the floor. 

“Hey, look at me,” Penelope tried to keep things light, “We’re family. Do I look like I’m worried about all that? Home’s not a place, it’s the people. And. I finally have a home now...thanks to you twerps. So just get a fucking job if you feel like a mooch.” 

Penelope dismisses the conversation quickly and, if her eyes got misty, she wouldn’t admit it. It’s true though. Ever since Rafael and Landon both started living with her during the summers at the home she bought with her parents leftover funds, she’s actually looked forward to returning there for break. Brunches and early morning cartoons, quidditch practice with Raf while Landon played music in the field out back, it was like she finally belonged somewhere. However, Landon was a little wrong about being thin on cash.

Penelope’s parents weren’t the nicest people. The Park family was more like a dynasty. Documented pure blood roots that went back centuries. It was no secret that they were on the extreme end of allegiance to Voldemort. Most of her family had died out in the Great Wizarding War and it was just her parents for a time. When they gave birth to Penelope, they kept themselves out of the house and busy most of the time, offloading her to Hogwarts as quickly as they could. No one had ever confirmed it, but the Ministry of Magic presumed that her parents were part of the original movement that gave birth to the Priori Death Eaters. They were cold and calculating people, and much of Penelope’s childhood was filled with the same cold and calculated parenting style. She had developed a sense of humor and rebellious attitude early in life that her parents did not entertain. Suffice to say there were many standoffs between Penelope and her parents that gave birth to her quick wit and sharp tongue. However, the person she would attribute as being the most parent like figure would be Dr. Saltzman, even if he was a hardass.

It was Alaric Saltzman that sat down with her when she was 12 to give news about her parents death. After all of that allegiance to Voldemort and the Priori revolution, it turned out to be a drunk driver that would get the two in the end. Penelope struggled with how to feel. All she could do was laugh at how stupid life could be. They literally gave up their lives to follow the most evil person in history just because they thought that anyone that wasn’t a pure blood witch/wizard didn’t deserve to live. In the process, they gave up their daughter too, long before their deaths. What a legacy. 

Penelope’s parents left her a family inheritance. It turned out that no matter how much she told her parents that she hated them, they still wanted her to live a comfortable life after their death. She didn’t really know what to do with that information either. She never really liked to advertise her wealth because explaining it would always lead to actual emotion so Landon was a little wrong. Money wasn’t something she would have to worry about...probably for an entire lifetime, even while supporting a household of three. She did have a burning desire to become an auror though. And that dagger...there was something about it that seemed familiar.

“So, what do you think about putting your name in the cup, P? I’m thinking of doing the same. May the strongest witch/wizard win?” Rafael was walking up with a grin from the Griffyndor table to the Slytherin table.

MG joined in from the Hufflepuff table as well. “Yeah, you two would absolutely rock this competition. Maybe I’ll try to get my name in though...that Beauxbaton’s academy,” MG gave a long and low whistle, “those are some fine looking ladies.”

Penelope gave MG an incredulous look and a laugh, “Do you ever have anything else on your mind or is it always some lovesick pursuit?”

The four friends continued to catch up on all of the stories that had taken place during their last-first day back at school. For MG, they caught him up on all of the summer activities he had missed out on while he was with his family in Bulgaria. MG himself had an opportunity to get up close and personal to some of the dragons that the nation’s dragonkeepers were known for. Perks of being a son of the Minister of Magic, Mrs. Greasley had a huge network of people trying to please her. Penelope recalled meeting her once. The woman had a very specific way of regarding someone. Critical eyes and a warm smile. It always struck Penelope how odd it was that her warm smiles never reached up to warm her eyes too. 

Alaric Saltzman got back up to the podium to finish off the night’s festivities now that most students were just mingling after dinner. 

“Alright students, I have a few last announcements. The other academies will be arriving tomorrow. Durmstrang will room in the dungeons with Slytherin. The Beauxbatons Academy will room in Ravenclaw Tower. All schools will be distributed into the relevant classes so please be sure to welcome and assist our fellow schools. Additionally, this year, we have three new additions to our teaching staff. The newest professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Professor Hope Mikaelson, an old protege of mine and one of the most experienced witches of our time.”

Hope stood up to give the students a short wave. Lizzie amusedly teasing her with a shoulder bump, mouthing, “Professor Mikaelson.” She knew her girlfriend hated attention.

“Two teaching assistants will also be joining the staff in preparation to take the place retiring Professors Hagrid and McGonagall: Ms. Josette Saltzman and Ms. Elizabeth Saltzman respectively.”

The twins stood to give their own short waves. Penelope caught the brunette Saltzman’s eye. It wasn’t until someone bumped her that she realized she was holding in a breath. The woman was beautiful and, again, something about her was familiar.

“You can expect them to be shadowing in your Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures classes beginning tomorrow. That is all. Please return to your dorms and remember this year especially: we are nothing without our friends. Even in the darkest of challenges, it is our forged bonds that will bring us to see another day in the light.”

Penelope shook off all of the weird and cryptic feelings she got from tonight’s dinner to break off with her friends to the dorms. She gave one parting glance to the Goblet of Fire. The blue flames flickered and licked the side of the cup ominously. She always loved to watch fire burn.

The next day, Penelope was rudely awakened by the loud rustling and excited chatter of her roommates. Apparently, the Beauxbatons Academy carriage and Durmstrang ship had been spotted in the distance. Caught between her desire to sleep in and the excitement to see the new arrivals, Penelope grumpily made her decision to get dressed. Landon, rubbing away his own sleep from his eyes, sleepily stumbled into the common room to meet up with her. The two, finally dressed, took off to get a good view from outside. 

It seemed that everyone else had the same idea. Penelope’s regret from leaving her bed immediately fell away as she was left in awe at the sight in front of her. The light blue coloring and white trim of the Beauxbatons’ carriage beautifully contrasted the pink and purple hues of rising dawn. The white, winged horses were incredible and Penelope could feel the air gust her face from their powerful movement as the carriage passed by the archway Penelope was positioned at.

Landon pointed out the deep, blood red sails of the Durmstrang ship that was creating waves in the Black Lake. Penelope’s eyes were immediately drawn to a young girl, no older than herself, near the helm of the ship. It was obvious, even from afar, that she was the one instructing the ship’s movements. Her shoulders held a strength and commanding aura that was striking. Penelope took a look at the time and realized it was time to get to Care of Magical Creatures. There would be more time to gawk at the newcomers during the welcome ceremony tonight.

Josie was moving a few heavy bags of feed in preparation of the hands-on part for the first day of class while Hagrid was wrangling up students to begin the lecture part for today. 

Josie was getting used to the day to day of a groundskeeper and was finding it enjoyable. Her usual daily life was very much the big city hustle and bustle as an auror. The Ministry was big on tasking out new missions as soon as the last was taken care of. Though she was passionate about her job and helping anyone she could, there was an allure to the simple life of caring for animals instead. She lived for this: knee-high boots, jeans, and a comfy gray hoodie while hanging out with hippogriffs. This is exactly how Penelope finds her as she’s sauntering up for class. Penelope, somewhat distracted by how focused and at peace the other girl was, tripped on a feed bag and fell into a puddle of what she hoped was only mud.

Josie, registering a shriek and a splash, turned and promptly ran over to the girl that looked like she was fighting with mud. Doing her best to stifle a laugh, Josie offered, “Did you need help with that?”

Splattered with mud from head to toe, Penelope still found it in her to respond with a crooked grin. The newest Saltzman addition was beautiful, her messily tied hair implied a kind of pretty that didn’t require much care with a gorgeous smile to boot. Penelope sat back with both palms to the ground and took the newcomer in. Penelope didn’t realize she was staring until her new teacher’s easy smile turned into a look of concern.

“Hey, for real though, are you okay? Was it a hard fall?”

Penelope would have liked to take credit for being smoother, but having little experience with dating and being the outcast she was, her next words were more like word vomit.

“Not as badly as your fall from heaven.”

Penelope’s eyes widened and she visibly cringed as she realized just what she said. If she wasn’t dying from embarrassment at her cliche choice of words to her brand new teacher, she would notice that Josie’s face was also beet red as Josie turned with a small smile to look away. Josie couldn’t help but laugh at how awkward the girl was. She would have described it as adorable if she wasn’t so aware of the ongoing mission.

Pulling up the sleeves of her gray hoodie, Josie gave mercy to the 7th year, offering a hand to pull her up.

“There you go. I’m Josie Saltzman, the new teaching assistant. What was your name again?” Josie feigned not knowing her entire profile by memory. The girl was extremely interesting and her profile sheet was somewhat vague. Something about her had a grasp on her and she couldn’t put her finger on why.

Penelope offered her name and a smile, still uncomfortable about her total fumble, but laughing at herself all the same. 

Josie caught herself. She was supposed to be staying far and aloof to guard her mark. It wouldn’t do to get attached.

Penelope noticed something close off in the woman. 

“Well, if you’re not opposed, I can help you get cleaned up. I’m a siphon... I can only gather magic from other objects or users that already have magic. If you’d let me siphon from you, I could get you fixed up, though the muddy chic is definitely bound to turn some heads.” 

Josie was nervous. Not everyone reacted to the news of her siphoning capability the same way. Many purebloods believed that siphons were crazed witches and wizards that were out to steal their powers and the belief had spread to much of the wizarding world due to the rarity of her kind.

Penelope was intrigued. She had never met a siphon before. They were an extremely rare group of witches and wizards, but they never had a need to channel magic through a wand. Though her parents always believed them to be abominations, Penelope always thought their abilities were a strength. She admired how much skill they had to cast spells without wands and found that being able to absorb magic from other users meant that they had to be much more reliable and scrappy in close combat. She did her best to return only warmth in her crooked grin as she gave Josie a nod and a hand. As Josie took her hand, Penelope noticed the intricate tattoo, but didn’t verbalize her curiosity. Penelope was too drawn into it...something about it was calling to her. 

Josie siphoned and...it was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Power surged through her and she felt so...alive, even though she had only had an ounce of it. Unbeknownst to Josie, Penelope’s head lulled back in...was that relief? Ecstasy even?

Something about the action had an addictive quality and when Penelope gained awareness of her surroundings, her eyes pierced Josie’s with that same intensity that Josie saw on her first day in the Great Hall. The two didn’t know what it was, but they sensed that the other was...important, well beyond the mission that Josie was here for.

Penelope, still in awe, arched a surprised eyebrow and muttered, “Holy shit, if that’s what that feels like, sign me up for more.”

“What was that?”

“Ah, nothing! Nothing,” Penelope claimed as Josie performed a spell to clean off all the mud from the girl before Hagrid started his lesson. 

After a pregnant pause, Josie broke the silence, “If that will be all, Ms. Park, it would be best to get back to class. I’m going to finish up prepping for the lab with the hippogriffs.”

Penelope gave a quick thanks, even in her stunned state, catching the confused eyes of her best friend, Landon.

“Hey P, what was that all about?”

“...I don’t really know. Something about that new teacher seems familiar. This last week has been insanely weird, man.”

“Nerves I bet! You worried about the cup?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know if I want to do all of that. Maybe it’s best if I keep my head down. We’re in our last year and even if I get that chance to shadow an auror, I’ll still need to get passing NEWTs to even get an auror job after school.”

Landon gave an understanding nod as Hagrid began the lesson. He introduced the new teaching assistant, Josie. 

“Good morning, everyone. I’m Josette Saltzman, but you can call me, Josie. I only say this because I’m just a few years older than you and I’ll be here in a learning capacity too as I study under Professor Hagrid to eventually take over the teaching position here. I’m looking forward to working with all of you.”


End file.
